


piece by piece

by litnerdhood



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Conversation Happens, Gen, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litnerdhood/pseuds/litnerdhood
Summary: Steph is going to make Bruce go to sleep. She can't disappoint Cass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the wonderful komadoriwonder for being a good beta and finding my mistakes and just helping me with like everything. you are a blessing koma

Stephanie doesn’t let herself pause as she walks down on the steps to the Batcave in search of Batman. Three a.m. is the perfect time to tell him to go sleep. 

Steph doesn’t have any business with Bruce’s sleep schedule, she knows that. She wouldn’t be here if it’s not for the message Cass had sent, asking her to make Bruce go to sleep. The message said he had been up for two days looking for Scarecrow, and  Steph didn’t need to ask how she knew.  Cass had her own way of getting information, even if she was in Blüdhaven right now working on another case. 

Reaching the last step, she saunters over to Bruce, looking over his shoulder, humming faintly. The typing ceases but Steph stays silent. 

“Stephanie.”

“Bruce.” 

When Steph doesn’t move away, Bruce turns to her.

“Do you need something?”

Steph is definitely going to ask for a present from Cass if she makes it out of this in one piece.

“Yes, actually. You finding your bed right about now would be wonderful,” Steph replies, hands on her hips. 

Bruce only grunts in response, turning back to his work. Well, if Bruce thinks for one second that she is going to just leave because he’s ignoring her, she’s going to disappoint him. 

Steph gets another chair and sits down close to Bruce. She’s going to make him go to sleep even if it takes her all night. Her eyes rest on Bruce’s phone, vibrating next to him. Steph clearly sees the messages from Cass, the emoticons clearly prompting him to “go to sleep,” and she smothers a laugh. 

“How long has she been sending you those?” Steph asks, a grin gracing her face. 

“She started this morning,” he responds, deadpan, not looking up from his work. “She’s sent one every hour.”

“Maybe that means you should listen to Cass?”

“It means that she’s up instead of sleeping.”

“Now who does that remind me of…?” Steph asks, her voice brimming with sarcasm. 

Bruce gives her a look, but she just blinks innocently with a smile on her face. Hearing him sigh fills her with such satisfaction, she almost doesn’t even care that the sun will be up soon.

It catches her off guard when she suddenly sees a small smile on Bruce’s face.

“Have I entered a parallel universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“Obviously you’re tired and starting to hallucinate,” Bruce says but she can hear the amusement in his voice. 

“Unbelievable,” Steph replies, shaking her head. “You don’t sleep, and suddenly you’re smiling. If you start laughing, I’m calling for backup. ”

Bruce’s lips twist into what Steph would almost call a smile, but doesn’t answer. She listens to the sound of Bruce’s typing while he analyses the chemical breakdown of Scarecrow’s new fear gas. 

“Maybe you’re dosed with some kind of gas already,” she suggested lightly. 

“Stephanie, please.”

Hearing Bruce say “please”? This might just be the best day of her life. “You can always just go to sleep and escape my babbling,” she replies as she pats him on his back.

“No.”

“Short and sweet answer… straight to the point.” Steph throws her hands up in mock surrender. “Okay, you asked for it. I’m going to have to talk your ear off. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Steph wakes up with a start, finding Batman’s cape draped over her, and she can’t help but pull it tighter around her shoulders. She blinks up at Bruce, trying to gauge how long she had been out for, but it doesn’t look as if he’s moved. Hours could have passed, and she wouldn’t have been able to tell.

“Go back to sleep,’ Bruce said without looking at her, his voice soft.  “It’s too early.”

“I hope you got a thousand more displeased messages from Cass,” Steph mutters in response but closes her eyes and finds herself drifting back into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading hope you liked it!!!!! if you leave me a few words i will love u forever <3333


End file.
